System Frozen - Restart
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: The Avengers pull Steve out of the ice, but he is no longer Captain America... [Stony. Steve x Tony] #Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes - AU, #Permanent Amnesia, #Nomad Steve Rogers, #Pre-Slash, #Mutual Pining, #HappySteveBingo,


The words, "He's alive" echoes over and over again in Tony's mind. It just cannot be. It should be impossible. 70 years frozen in ice should be lethal. The man shouldn't be alive. But the fact that he is still breathing… it kind of points to the man being the original deal. No one really knew the full extent of the super solder serum.

Today they found Captain America. They found him alive, but not whole. They found Captain America and he doesn't know who he is anymore.

Hank believes it was a result of the long freeze, he thinks he may be right. But they honestly have nothing to go on here, nothing to help them… or Captain America. Nothing like this has ever happened before.

Tony gives him a room at the mansion and tells him that he stay as long as he likes. There isn't anywhere else for the poor guy to go anyway. At least with him here, they can look out for Steve and help him adjust to his new life. Help him start over again.

* * *

Steve takes a deep breath to steady himself. He can do this, he knows he can. He has never been given reason not to trust the Avengers, in fact they have only ever given him reason to since they found him.

…Since they draped the blanket over his cold wet shoulders and put the shield in his hands. Told him he was Captain America. He didn't even know who that was. But they were certainly able to bring up a lot of info on the guy, whoever he was… who _he_ was… all those years ago… Steve sighs, willing the thought away. No point going down that path again. Today is about moving forward.

He is thankful for all the Avengers have done for him, offered him. But most of all, Tony. He has been nothing but supportive and generous.

He stops in front of Tony's workshop doors, holding tightly to the papers in his hand. He hopes this won't disappoint Tony, that he won't be letting him down.

He knocks firmly on the door and JARVIS lets him in. He gives the AI a quick thanks before heading inside.

"Hey, Steve." Tony said, turning away from his work "Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, actually…?" He says, smiling nervously.

"Steve?" Tony prompts him to continue on. "Anything, if it within my power, I will help."

"I know…", Steve takes a deep breath then releases it slowly, reading himself. "You said I could…"

Tony's eyes light up, "Join the Avengers? You thinking on taking up that offer?"

Over the past couple of months he has been training with the Avengers. At first it was suggested as to give him something of a routine, something to help him from getting restless. Every inch of him seems to scream for action. Then the idea was put forward of Steve maybe joining them out their fighting crime. He really liked that idea, honestly.

"Yes… Well, I…" Steve stammers out. He really hopes Tony is going to take this well. Out of all the Avengers he thinks Captain America meant the most to Tony.

Tony smiles at him soothingly, "Steve, relax."

"I don't… think… I can be Captain America" Steve admits. Tony looks at him in shock, but he doesn't say anything so he continues. "I don't know if I know how to be Captain America anymore. I don't know who I was then, or my reasoning" He passes the papers in his hands from one palm to another anxiously "I hope that's not a deal breaker…"

"It's not. Don't worry" Tony says, quick to reassure him. The genius gives him a small smile before asking "Any thoughts on your new identity?"

"Yes, I do. I was hoping you could help me put it all together. … I trust you"

"Okay. Do you have and designs or…" Tony asks, eyeing the papers in his hands.

Steve carefully passes his papers to Tony. He worries his lip between his teeth as Tony looks them over. "I was thinking of naming him 'Nomad'…" He adds anxiously. He hopes it's not too much, he knows it is a bit flamboyant and possibly a little too risqué.

"Wow…" Tony breathes out. His eyes haven't left the designs in front of him. "Well… I can certainly help you with this."

"I know, the neck line is a little deep…" Steve can feel his face heating up.

"It's fine, more than fine. You have the body for it." Tony reassures him. He looks up from the designs to give Steve a dazzling grin, and Steve can feel himself smile back "God, you're going to be so distracting."

Tony blinks as if thinking about what he had just said. "In a good way" he assures, smile still bright.

Steve finds himself laughing. It was kind of flattering that someone like Tony might look his way like that. Be distracted. Everything about Tony is distracting and alluring. Drawing everyone around him closer like moths to flame.

"I _would _say the bad guys won't know what hit them. But they would, they just won't be able to take their eyes off you. They will not be able to do anything but stare" Tony jests. "I'll get to work on this. Then you and I shall take Nomad out for a spin. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, Tony. Thank you"

* * *

**THE END**

NOTES: For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt "Amnesia"


End file.
